


Getting Serious

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Braving the Snake's den.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #451: Serious.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Getting Serious

~

“If _Gawain’s_ here there’s going to be a serious problem,” Malfoy muttered as they entered the Manor. 

Harry unsuccessfully tried to bite back a laugh. 

“Is something funny?” Malfoy snarled. 

“Nope. Not at all,” Harry said, tone even. 

“Humph.” Malfoy appeared slightly mollified. 

Figuring he’d let Malfoy take the lead, Harry dropped back as the house-elf led them to Narcissa’s location. Happily, it also gave him the perfect view of Malfoy’s arse. Lost in contemplation of said arse, Harry was startled when Narcissa’s amused voice came from behind him. 

“Hello, gentlemen.” She smirked as Harry winced. “Join me for tea.” 

~

Of course there had to be tea. Flustered, Harry didn’t object. 

Nor did Malfoy, who seemed reluctant to get to the point of the visit. They talked about the weather, the upcoming Ministry elections, even Narcissa’s rose garden. 

It was Narcissa who got serious after several moments of protracted silence. “Well, I don’t imagine you came all the way out here to discuss horticulture,” she said. 

Malfoy cleared his throat. “Not really.” 

Narcissa inclined her head, a slight smile on her face as she looked back and forth between them. “So, do you two have some good news for me?”

~


End file.
